Team Rocket: Friends to the End
by ROOCIS
Summary: Join Jessie, James, Meowth, and my O.C. Team Rocket team (Con, Blair, and Dark King (a Slowking) as they go through their Team Rocket careers. All the way from training and beyond! Their rivalry with Cassidy and Butch is still ever so present ;) they even help the twerps with a few things. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokémon.

Characters: Ash, Brock, Misty, Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch, Giovanni, and Domino/009. I will also include my own Team Rocket crew with their own talking Slowking.

A/N: Just know that Jessie, James, and Meowth are the way they were in the first episode but Meowth has his voice from Sinnoh.

**Pokémon: Team Rocket Friends to the End**

**Chapter I: The Recruits**

Domino was sitting in her office at the Team Rocket Academy in Kanto. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Domino called. "A grunt sir, you have some visitors who want to join Team Rocket." Domino figured the grunt was just following orders but she did not have time for more inferior morons. "Send them in."

The door opened and a man and a woman stepped in and stepped aside. A Slowking then walked in with his hand behind his back. Which most Slowkings did. This Slowking wore a red and black collar instead of a white and red one. He also a dark tint to his skin. The Slowking nodded towards the man and women and they closed the door and sat down on either side of the Slowking. The Slowking then amazed Domino when it spoke up instead of the other two. "Hello I am Slowking but my friends and associates call me Dark King because of my features and cunning skill in the line of crime. We wish to join Team Rocket as field agents."

Domino recovered from the initial shock of it all and thought on it. "You realize that you are not guaranteed places as field agents right?" Domino did not wait for him to answer. "Our training course will decide where you go not your demands."

"I am quite aware of this Domino…" Domino was surprised that the pokémon knew her name. "…or would you prefer to be called by your number 009?" now Domino was in complete shock.

"How did you know my name and number?"

"I am a psychic my friend I know _everything_ about you." Dark King made that everything sounded super creepy even the two with that were used to it shuddered from it.

Domino looked less impressed with his attempt at being creepy. "Yes, yes you are very creepy now cut the crap. You two here are your training uniforms and please put your pokémon in a pokéball." Dark King's red eyes started to glow.

The male stood up and glared at her. "How dare you insult his Darkness he is our closest friend and mentor you have no right to say such things."

"Very well I am sorry for the unintentional insult Dark King. I take it he is the leader of your team." Dark King's eyes stopped glowing.

The female stood up as well. "Yes he is. When do we begin our training session?"

Domino stood up and walked to the door. "You start tomorrow. I will now show you to the barracks."

Dark King cringed at the word barracks. But he knew arguing for better accommodations would get him nowhere fast. _"After all it is two or three nights in this habitat at the most. I mean how bad can it be to live with these lowly criminal humans?"_ Dark King assured himself mentally.

"The training course takes two to three weeks depending on how good you are." Domino said much to Dark King's displeasure. The male could sense his master cringe at the thought.

"Two or three weeks?" The male blurted.

"That is if you are good if not then it could take two or three months to successfully complete the course."

The female took charge of the situation knowing her master was not enjoying this one bit. "Is it possible to complete the course in less time like say two or three days?"

"Only one person has completed the course in less than a week and you are looking at her. I don't know much about you three but I know that Dark King's somewhat large exterior may make it harder for him on the barb wire test or even the sprinting test. But he should exceed expectations in the thinking portion of the course." Dark King knew she was calling him fat but at least she said it nicely. But he could not argue with facts he knew he would not fit under barb wire and he also knew she was correct on the knowledge portion but the running was another thing.

Dark King glared at her. "Well you are correct on two accounts my dear. Oh and don't sugar coat things. I am aware that you think I am fat! Well it is not my fault that my species is larger than others. Con, Blair come let's inspect our new dwelling shall we." Before Dark King could go any further Domino grabbed him by the collar much to his surprise. "Unhand me at once!"

"Oh no your _majesty_ I don't care if you are their mentor you are a pokémon and rules state clearly where the pokémon go during the night." Domino announced.

"And where would that be my dear?" Dark King asked almost challenging her authority, almost.

She did not answer she just dragged him from his cohorts. They soon entered a large room filled with holding cells that smelled like pokémon manure. "This is your cell your _majesty_." She said as she tossed him in the cell.

Dark King took in his surroundings. There were at least five other pokémon in his cell. A Houndoom, a Sableye, an Exploud, another Slowking, and a Meowth. _"Weird since when do Meowths walk on their hind legs?"_ Dark King pondered this but thought that it would be better just to ask instead of being confused on the subject. "So a Meowth that walks on its hind legs, interesting." The Meowth brought out its claws and the Houndoom bore its menacing teeth and growled. "Well, well my friends there is no need to fight we can be friends can't we?" Dark King said with a small smile.

"You ain't no friend of ours…" The Meowth paused. "…yet." Dark King was amazed he could talk.

The other Slowking walked up to Meowth. "I am the head of this cell and no one not even the talking Meowth is to be considered better or more deserving of the barracks then I." The Slowking said in a dark sinister tone. Dark King knew that he could mop the floor with this Slowking any day but choose against it since psychic powers were useless against dark types like Houndoom and Sableye plus he did not like the odds of five on one. _"Wait Houndoom and Sableye are dark types! So why is a psychic type in charge? I need answers."_

"So Slowking if you are a psychic type and dark type such as Houndoom and Sableye here are at a type advantage then why are you in charge." Dark King asked expecting the dark types to turn on the Slowking before him. Instead they only sat there.

"Because I am a Slow_king_ and what better than royalty to be in charge and since you are royal such as myself I will make you my second in command." Dark King had it then and there.

"I am second to no one!" He shouted as he fired a massive blast of dark energy at the other Slowking. The other Slowking fainted on the spot.

The Houndoom and Sableye looked at their king on the ground then at Dark King. Sableye then began to say something. "Prepare for more trouble then you've ever seen."

The Houndoom followed suit. "Make that double for me!"

"To protect our king from devastation,"

"To unite all pokémon within our nation,"

"To bring the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Sableye,"

"Houndoom,"

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight!"

The Meowth quickly jumped in. "Meowth dat's right!"

Dark King tried to keep a straight face. "And what may I ask was that?"

"Our motto!" The three said in unison.

"Motto?"

"Yes, motto. All teams have them. And that king on the ground was too weak for your might so you are this cells new leader." The Meowth finished. The two dark pokémon nodded in agreement. The Exploud seemed not to notice or just not care. Which was fine by Dark King he did not care if the quite one of the group stayed quite it just made his stay that much more pleasant.

The morning came and the grunts came for the pokémon to take them to the exercises for the day. Dark King was happy to see his cohorts be the ones to pick him up. There were two others with them. "Your Darkness this is Jessie and James they got here last week and that's their partner Meowth." Con reported

"Ah yes me and the Meowth have become fast friends. I must say these aren't the best conditions…" Con cut him off before he could continue.

"Well you are not missing much sire."

"Quite the barracks are just as bad if not worse." James blurted out.

"Oh and Meowth, Prepare for trouble." Jessie started.

James looked excited. "Make that double."

"To protect the world form devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth dat's right!" Meowth finished proudly.

"So that's the motto your team came up with Meowth? It sounds similar to the one from last night." Dark King stated dryly.

"Well we sort of used that as a template."

"Right so does every team have to have one?" He glanced at Con and Blair for their thoughts on the subject.

"Well no as a matter of fact it is just a tradition started by most Team Rocket teams and grunts like those two over there. Their names are Cassidy and uh…Biff." Somehow the man heard the Meowth and hollered. "My name is not Biff! It's Butch!" Cassidy turned towards here partner. "Oh shut up Hutch" "My name is Butch!" Meowth then turned towards Dark King again. "Well as you can see he hates people and pokémon getting his name wrong."

Dark King then got an idea. He started to talk very loudly. "MAYBE BOTCH SHOULD CHANGE HIS NAME!" He then sneered as the man shouted. "MY NAME IS **BUTCH**!" "OK I GUESS I HEARD WORNG BOB." The man and woman then walked up to them.

Cassidy began with. "Prepare for trouble…"

Butch then continued with. "And make it double…"

"To infect the world with devastation,"

"To blight all peoples within every nation,"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love,"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above,"

"Cassidy,"

"And Butch of course,"

"We're Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

The Exploud jumped out from the cell and screamed with all his might. "Exploud!"

"Whatever Cassidy and _Bob_." Dark King said with a dark grin.

"It's Butch! B-U-T-C-H Butch!" Butch screamed.

"Oh shut up Butch he just is trying to get under your skin." Cassidy reassured her partner glaring at Dark King. "Let's go and get ready for the finals Butch. Then we can watch Jessie and James destroy another part of the course and get kicked out of the training program." Butch and Cassidy left laugh with the Exploud in tow.

"What was that about?" Con asked James.

"Butch and Cassidy sabotaged the course yesterday and made us scape goats. So we got in so much trouble that they refused to let us eat last night and this morning." James explained.

"Speaking of eating when do us pokémon eat?" Dark King asked getting a sympathetic look from Meowth.

"We get dinner and that is it. You came five minutes after dinner last night so they decide not to feed you I guess." Meowth finished shrugging.

"This is an outrage! Someone will pay dearly for this!" Dark King then turned to Con and Blair. "So when do you humans eat?" Fearing that they already ate.

James spoke up first. "We ate an hour ago your majesty." James said trying not to enrage the already angered Slowking.

"Don't give me that 'your majesty' crap James my boy! I never like it when people other than my closest friends and pupils do that. Especially when they use it just to annoy me."

"Sorry Dark King." James said truly sorry for offending him.

"Despite what you are think James you did not offend me in anyway shape or form I was just making myself clear." Dark King saw the surprise on the trios faces. "I am a psychic and I can read minds I was just scanning yours to make sure that you were not lying."

The six made their way towards the course. Along the way Dark King spotted Domino and he voiced his complaint about not getting food last night just to be told to deal with it and that field agents must sometimes go without food for weeks on end.

The first day went well for Con, Blair, and Dark King. They passed all the tests with flying colors the only one to fail the barb wire portion was of course Dark King. The same could not be said for Jessie, James, and Meowth. It was indeed going better. Butch and Cassidy tried to sabotage them again but got caught and were docked major points. So with the points they lost even though they passed the finals they were docked so much that they failed it.

-Two Days Later-

Giovanni was standing in front of all of the team rocket grunts who passed. Amongst them were Jessie, James, Meowth, Dark King, Con, and Blair. Butch and Cassidy were still in deep shit with Domino for the destruction of Team Rocket property and then pinning it on fellow grunts. So needless to say they were still being punished. "It is with great pleasure to see so many young recruits ready and eager to serve Team Rocket. Furthermore the teams you are in now will be your teams for your entire Team Rocket career."

Dark King was happy for his friend Meowth to get to stay with Jessie and James. He was also glad for himself and his friends Con and Blair for getting to sit together.

"I notice we have some pokémon in the groups." He turned Domino with a frown.

"Yes well you see sir those pokémon are very special. They both can speak English and have amazing abilities in the field. They were tested with the rest of their teams and passed."

Giovanni nodded. "Well then I hope the people and pokémon have what it takes to serve Team Rocket."

Dark King knew it was foolish to speak now but he did not care. "Don't worry sir you will not be disappointed like Domino was with those two." He said pointing towards Butch and Cassidy who were still cleaning up the mess they framed Jessie and James for.

"I see. I hope they were punished for their incompetence." Domino nodded. "The vast majority of you are Field Agents. Some of you will be told otherwise, but for now just focus on the celebration at hand. Congratulations to you all. Welcome to Team Rocket!" Giovanni concluded.

All the graduates shouted. "For Team Rocket!"

After Giovanni left Domino explained that each team can go as a single team or double up with one other team. This interested Dark King knowing his crew and Meowth and his crew would end up going out together. The two teams went through thick and thin together in the past few days. So it came as no surprise to him when Meowth and the others agreed.

~Chapter I Part II: Together as One~

The day after graduation the two teams united as one and headed out for their new jobs as field agents. Dark King and the others came up with a new motto for their team.

Jessie: Prepare for Trouble from the skies!

James: From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!

Blair: An evil as old as the galaxy…

Con: …Sent here to fulfill our destiny!

Meowth: And don't forget me!

Dark King: Or me!

Jessie and Blair: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James and Con: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie,

James (holding a red rose): James,

Blair: Blair,

Con: Con,

Dark King: Dark King, and…

Meowth (jumps on Dark King's shell crown): …Meowth now dat's a name!

Jessie and James: Wherever there is good in the universe…

Blair and Con: …Team Rocket…

Dark King and Meowth: …Will be there…

All: …To make everything worse!

Yes their motto was long but it was also intimidating. Though Dark King would never admit it he also enjoyed getting to say the motto. Not to mention that Meowth was the only one he would allow to jump on his head. Meowth after all was the lightest and even though Dark King would never openly admit Meowth was his closest friend.

The group used Dark King's battleship to get around. The ship was fifty miles long and twenty-five miles wide. The very front of the ship was the bridge. The bridge took up one fourth of the ship and took up two floors at the front and had the controls for everything. Back-up controls were located in several locations on the ship just in case. The ship had five floors, twenty capture cannons, two hangers that took up one eighth of the ship, ten bedrooms, and six bathrooms. The engines allowed the ship to go the whole distance of Kanto in one hour. There was also a room on the ship that had pictures of every legendary that has been discovered it also had a statue of Palkia and a statue of Dialga.

Hanger-F (flying) housed the Meowth hot air balloon and the peddle blimp. Hanger-W (water) housed the Magikarp submarine and the battle sub.

The battle sub was the water version of the battleship. It was only 1 mile long and 2,640 feet wide. The sub has four capture cannons, and a silenced propel system. The propel system allows it to move silently through the sea without detection by any kind of radar or sonar. If detected it would only sound like a whale.

The crew of six headed for their first target; the Pokémon lab in pallet town. Dark King and the others were on the bridge of the battleship which they named _The Rocket_. Even though they named it that because they were members of Team Rocket Dark King refused to let anyone paint a big red 'R' on the side "Why draw attention to ourselves?" he asked them not expecting an answer. The others agreed on the matter. Seeing how the 'R' would just scream 'We're criminals arrest us!'

Meowth was the first to speak. "So we are going to attack an old man's lab?" No one answered they only nodded.

Dark King turned to his friend. "Don't worry Meowth by the time the authorities arrive we will be long gone." Meowth looked a little relieved. Dark King then turned towards Con. "Con, activate the cloaking device. Blair, drop the ladder. Jessie, James, Meowth, and I will head for the descending point. You two stay on the ship in case we need to make a quick getaway." All of his teammates nodded in agreement. Jessie and James already learned not to cross Dark King especially when it came to following orders on his own ship.

The four entered the lab through an open skylight. Professor Oak was asleep at his desk. Papers littered the floor and desk. The four snuck over towards the pokéball selves. They each took a sack and started to gather the pokéballs up. When they turned to leave they were face to face with a snarling Houndour. Dark King whispered. "Nice doggy, good doggy." Which did nothing but anger the Houndour. The Houndour then barked really loud waking the professor.

Oak raised his head as shouted. "Who, what, where!" He then spotted the four crooks. "Huh, who are you and what are you doing with those pokéballs!" He demanded.

Jessie started on their back-up motto since two of their members were not present. "Prepare for trouble, these pokéballs are ours,"

James then chimed in. "Make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples with in our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket Blast of at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Dark King (and Meowth) jumped in. "That's (dat's) right!"

The professor was about to reach for the phone. Before he could Dark King slammed him against the wall with his psychic abilities. "Not so fast professor! We stole these fair and square! So if you excuse us we have a ride to catch, toddles." Dark King finished as he grabbed the ladder. Jessie, James, and Meowth said good-bye and grabbed the ladder as well. As soon as they did the ship began to move upwards and the ladder began to go back into the ship.

The group got onto the bridge and contacted their boss. Giovanni appeared on the screen. Most of his face was hidden in the shadows. He was petting his Persian. "What is it? I am very busy!"

Dark King gulped a little. "We understand sir but we have just robbed Professor Oak blind! We have at least two hundred of his pokéballs. We have already checked them and over 75% of them had pokémon in them. The others must have been out in the fields. Unfortunately going back now would put us in danger of being apprehended by the authorities that the professor has undoubtedly called after we left."

Giovanni smirked. "I understand. You will all be rewarded! I do hope you get here soon so we can get those pokémon in the storage room for future use."

"Of course sir." Dark King said as Jessie, James, Blair, and Con whispered their questions to him. "My cohorts here found some pokémon they wish to keep as part of their reward; an Ekans, a Koffing, a Duskull, and a Houndour. Is it possible to strike that deal?"

Giovanni only nodded. "You may and I also want you to keep the empty pokéballs. We have a new machine that will modify them so they can be reused."

"Thank you sir." Dark King said. Giovanni then disconnected the call.

Dark King was glad that most of the Pokémon from the professor's lab were in their pokéballs. There were only thirty-five that were empty. Dark King turned toward his five cohorts and friends. "I will be in the room of legends if you need me." Dark King then left the bridge and headed for his favorite room. The door was titled 'The Room of Legends' the room was full of stone slabs. The slabs contained many legends and described many legendary pokémon. There were pictures, paintings, and murals of the legendary pokémon all over the room. In the middle of the room were two statues. The one on the left was Palkia the pokémon that was said to govern all of space. The one on the right was Dialga the pokémon that was said to govern all of time. On each statue there were gold plates. The gold plates were etched with the words 'Two entities that never should have met. Crossed paths in the Space-Time Rift, their rage enveloped the city, and the result destruction. The nightmare told me exactly what I had to do I had to leave Oración for the world.' Dark King had no clue what Oración meant but he knew that it must be related to Palkia and Dialga somehow. The statues of Palkia and Dialga were his greatest treasure. His second greatest; the stone mural of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Below the legendary bird trio was the guardian of the sea Lugia.

Meowth walked in next to Dark King. "You admire dese pieces of stone a little too much don't ya tink?" Meowth said referring to the statues.

"You just don't understand my friend. These are the great Palkia and Dialga. Palkia is the governor of space and Dialga is the governor of time. Palkia can warp space and reality with his 'Spacial Rend' attack and Dialga can alter time with his 'Roar of Time' attack. Unfortunately capturing these two entities would cause unbalance in the world. Space and Time would be thrown out of whack and the world as we know it would cease to exist. That is why no one in their right mind would attempt to capture these two. Giovanni does not know about these two and for the sake of the planet I hope he never learns of them." Meowth seemed surprised that Dark King would keep such a secret from the boss. "Imagine if the boss did capture these two. What would happen if Space and/or Time was not governed?" Meowth started to pale. "Without these deities watching over Space and Time then the world would fall into chaos and the world as we know it would be destroyed. That is why no one must know how to summon them or what they can do." Dark King finished. Meowth had lost all his color and was now just staring at the statues before him.

"S-such p-power!" He stammered.

Just then the rest of the gang walked in. "Power huh? Sounds like a good gift to give to the boss." James announced.

"No you fool Palkia and Dialga must be left alone or the entire world could cease to exist! Space and Time is not something a mere mortal can control nor understand. Mortals like us could never comprehend these things and neither could Giovanni. Giovanni could never fully understand the power of these deities of their place in the world." Dark King finished his speech and turned to see Jessie, James, and Meowth white as ghosts.

Con then broke the eerie silence. "Dark King we will be landing at Team Rocket HQ in a matter of minutes."

"Well then I guess we better get the pokéballs ready for delivery." They all nodded.

They got to Hanger-F where the pokéballs were being held. Jessie took her new Ekans from the pile, James took his new Koffing, Con took his new Houndour, and Blair took her new Duskull before they delivered the rest to the boss. The boss was pleasantly surprised when they inspected the Pokémon in the balls and found some to be very high levels. The gang collected their reward. The reward was 10,000 Poké and a promotion to Black Field Agents. There were four levels to field agents; level one white, level two black, level three gold, and level four platinum. Each level had its own uniform. Level one was white with black gloves and boots. Level two was black with white gloves and boots there were also red markings on the gloves. Level three was gold with black gloves and boots there were also gold markings on the gloves and boots. The final level was a shiny platinum color with gold gloves and boots there was also a gold outline around the red R on the uniform.

They received their level two gear and uniforms. The gear included; Six six-way communicators, four pokéball belts (white), six stealth suits, and six team rocket pokédexs.

The gang came to Dark King in the legend room for their next target. Dark King was now looking at a stone tablet beneath the fire, ice, and lighting mural. Meowth came up to his friend as asked him about it. "Hey Dark King what does it say?"

"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lighting. Lest these titans wreak destruction on the world in which they clash.

Though the water's great guardian shall rise to quell the fighting alone its song shall fail lest the Earth shall turn to Ash.

Oh, chosen one into thine hands bring together all three the treasures combined to tame the beast of the sea. From the trio of islands ancient spheres shall you take for between life and death all the difference you will make.

Oh, chosen one ascend to the shrine to right what is wrong and the world will be healed by the guardian's song." Dark King said with his eyes closed.

"So you have memorized that one sire?" Con asked with curiosity.

"Indeed I have. My brother watches over the shrine mentioned in the tablet. The chosen one will come when he is needed. I want all of you to keep an eye out for anyone named Ash." Everyone nodded eager to help.

"So that thing mentions treasure? Shouldn't we go steal the treasure?" James asked hoping for a yes.

"Heavens no! The chosen one must use the treasures to save the world when the time comes. So we will leave the sacred spheres be." Dark King hissed.

"Set course for the Orange Islands." Dark King instructed once they reached the bridge.

* * *

A/N: That's Chapter I. I hope people like it, I tried to find all my mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so the two trio's first job was completed with little difficulties minus the fact that Professor Oak almost called the cops on them. They got promoted and now are heading for the orange islands.

**Chapter II: The Twerps**

_The Rocket_ arrived at the four islands at the center of the orange islands. The bridge was quite until Jessie spoke up. "Hey Dark King what are we doing here anyways? There is no one to steal from so is there even a point to being here?"

Dark King did not answer. He just gave her a 'shut the f up' look. The ship landed in the water beside the largest of the four islands. As soon as they got off they were greeted by a Slowking.

"Hello welcome." The Slowking then noticed the dark tinted Slowking with them. "Brother is that you? It has been too long. Are these your friends?"

Everyone but Dark King was amazed by the talking Slowking. "Hello to you as well brother. It is true these five are my friends. Jessie, James, Con, Blair, and Meowth this is my brother. He watches over the shrine of the water's guardian."

Meowth walked up to the Slowking. "Glad to meet you. So I take it you just sit around waiting for the chosen one to come."

Slowking nodded. "Oh yes indeed. The chosen one has been born and starts his journey to be a pokémon trainer soon."

Dark King nodded. "We will keep an eye out for him brother. So have you seen any rare or unusual pokémon around as of late?"

"No, no I haven't. Not too many people or pokémon ever visit me. In fact you guys are my first visitors in centuries." Everyone but Dark King hung their jaws open. "I'm used to it though it comes with the job." Slowking said with a smile.

After a few hours of talking and some lunch the gang loaded back up on _The Rocket_ and set off for Viridian City. Jessie and James were talking with each other while Meowth was making adjustments to the Meowth Balloon. Dark King was standing on the bridge admiring the landscape of Kanto. After an hour of flying the ship landed near the Viridian Forest.

Meowth was walking next to Dark King as they were loading up the balloon. "So Dark King if your brother has been around for centuries how old are you guys?" Meowth asked hoping he wasn't being too nosey.

"Well my brother is over 5,000 years old. I am just two or three centuries younger than him. Honestly I don't get why people care about their ages. Most Slowking live to 100,000."

"Lucky I definitely won't live that long." Meowth complained.

"Oh please save the water works. Could you imagine living for 100,000 years? None of your friends would be around for very long. That is why most Slowkings don't make friends with humans or pokémon outside their own species." Dark King wiped a tear out of his eye. Meowth instantly understood why it would not be fun to live for so long.

"That is too bad but at least you will get to see many things and do many more things with your life then we ever would be able too." Meowth said trying to cheer him up.

Dark King nodded. The gang loaded up onto the hot air balloon. "Ok so does everyone remember the plan?" Dark King asked before they took off.

"Yup, go in, steal the pokémon, and get out before the cops show up." Meowth announced. Everyone nodded in agreement.

As soon as they broke into the Viridian City Pokémon Center three people confronted them. One of them was a boy with spiky raven hair in a black t-shirt, a blue jacket, a red cap, a green backpack, green fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Another was the nurse of the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy. The last one was a girl with spiky orange hair in a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts with red suspenders, red sneakers, and a red hair band to turn one side of her hair in to a pony tail. The boy spoke first. "Who are you creeps?"

"Prepare for trouble, from the skies!" Jessie began.

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise," James joined.

"An evil as old as the galaxy," Blair said with a wicked smile.

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny," Con followed Blair's example and gave a wicked grin.

"Don't forget me!" Meowth cried as he sprang on top Dark King.

"Or me!" Dark King said grunting under Meowth's weight.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie and Blair said together.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," James and Con recited.

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Blair,"

"Con,"

"Dark King, and…"

"Meowth now dat's a name!" Meowth said as he jumped off of Dark King's head.

"Whenever there is good in the universe…" Jessie and James said in unison.

"…Team Rocket…" Blair and Con recited.

"…Will be there…" Meowth and Dark King shouted.

"…To make everything worse!" They all shouted together.

"Team Rocket what's that?" The boy asked. Nurse Joy stepped in front of the boy and girl. "They are a band of Pokémon thieves." She said. "Get to the back room hurry."

"Oh no you don't." James cried after them. "Koffing smokescreen!" James ordered as he called out his Koffing.

The whole lobby was covered in the smokescreen. Team Rocket themselves have been trained to see in them. Team Rocket found the back room and began to pound on the door for them to open. "Knock, knock now open up!" James screamed.

"You dope! Do you really tink they will open up if you ask?" Meowth asked. Before anyone could answer Dark King used his psychic powers to force the door open. "Alright kiddos hand over dem Pokéballs and no one gets hurt."

"No way!" The boy shouted back. "Over our dead bodies!" The girl shouted. Nurse Joy was on the phone. "This is the Viridian city Pokémon Center we are transferring over some pokéballs." Another voice said something. "No, you have to Team Rocket is here we need to send over the pokéball…" Before she could finish Con grabbed her by the arm.

"That is quite enough little lady. We warned you to just hand them over but no you just had to be difficult. James and Meowth tie them all up and gag them." Meowth and James followed the orders and tied up the kids and Nurse Joy.

Meowth started to shove pokéballs into a bag chanting. "One pokéball, two pokéball, three and soon we will be swimming in dough!" Everyone grinned at the statement. "Hey I just noticed sumthin. We cut the power but the lights are on." Everyone looked at the celling and sure enough Meowth was right. "Ok so where is the Pika-Power generator?" Meowth ordered as he removed Nurse Joy's gag.

Nurse Joy spitted in his face and said. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Dark King's eyes glowed and then he left. Meowth looked towards the door. "Well, I guess he knows where dey are."

Dark King came back just as the lights went out. He had a large bag that appeared to be moving. "I got the Pika-Power source." He said proudly. "Well Nurse Joy it has been a real pleasure but we have other places to be so toddles." Dark King said as he and the rest of Team Rocket made a dash for the door. When they got to the door there was another Pikachu waiting for them. "Must have missed one." Dark King assumed as he reached for it. The Pikachu jumped up and slashed the bags open. All of the Pikachus turned towards Team Rocket. "Well this won't end well." Dark King managed to say before the boy's Pikachu shocked them all.

The Pokémon Center blow up and Team Rocket was sent sky high. Meowth looked less then pleased. "Well dat ended badly." Meowth exclaimed. The others nodded.

Dark King narrowed his eyes in the direction of the Pokémon Center. "That was no ordinary Pikachu. Its power exceeds all of the electric types I have seen minus Zapdos of course. I say we capture it and give it to the boss." Everyone nodded. Team Rocket then landed in the forest near their ship. "Well that was convenient." Dark King said as he walked towards the ship.

They all got to the bridge and contacted Giovanni. Dark King was dreading explaining why they failed. "Giovanni I regret to inform you that we have failed our mission in Viridian City. A boy and his Pikachu stopped us. His Pikachu's power is second only to Zapdos the bird of lighting. We will attempt to capture the Pikachu and dispose of the boy." Dark King finished. Giovanni looked less than pleased with their failure.

"Very well but do not fail me again Dark King or you will wish you were never born." Giovanni growled. The boss then ended the call.

"Well it could have been worse." James said hopefully.

Everyone gave James death glairs. "No it could have been worse. We could have been demoted or fired." Jessie screamed. Meowth only nodded before he jumped onto James and started to claw at his face.

"Ow! Get him off of me!" James screamed.

Dark King sighed. _"This is going to be a long trip."_ He thought to himself.

Chapter II Part II: Mewtwo

A few months after their first attempt to capture Pikachu failed Dark King began to feel a sudden change in the weather. He voiced his complaints to his cohorts only to be told not to worry. But today the disturbance felt worse. He knew something unnatural was causing his discomfort but what?

_The Rocket_ had just turned on the cloaking device so they could follow the boy and his friends without detection. Dark King still felt the disturbance and knew something somewhere was about to happen. He turned to his teammates. "Something is terribly wrong here. I don't know what exactly but something is definitely wrong."

"We told you that it is nothing and not to worry about it. I am sure it is just stress from the trainers and their Pikachu." Con reassured his mentor and friend. Con went back to checking the radar. "Your Darkness we have an unidentified Pokémon coming right this way. It is appears to be a large flying-type, dragon-type, or possibly both." The crew looked out the bridge's observation window to see a large orange Dragonite making a landing next to the kids.

The Dragonite gave them something. It appeared to be a holographic message. The kids wrote on something and gave it to the Dragonite. The Dragonite then took off and headed the opposite direction. Dark King then shouted orders to his cohorts. "Follow that Dragonite don't let it out of your sights. I want to know who sent it and why." Blair nodded and turned off the auto pilot and took control of the ship and headed after the Dragonite.

After about twenty minutes of flying the Dragonite landed on an island. On the island there was a large palace with a few windmills and a dock. Meowth looked at the GPS screen. "Yo Darky this place is uncharted territory! The GPS can't pin point our location."

Dark King narrowed his eyes at Meowth. "So we are in uncharted territory. Search the Team Rocket data banks Con and see if you can pull something up." Con nodded.

"The data banks for this region is encrypted but I think I can hack it and be done before anyone notices." Con announced. Dark King nodded. Con punched a few keys. "Yes, I'm in!" Con cried. He brought up a map of the island on the main screen of the bridge and then brought up pictures of an old Team Rocket lab that used to be where the palace was. "Alright I got the info now I am closing out before I am detected." Con then punched a few more keys. "Alright this island is called New Island it used to be a cloning lab funded by Giovanni. The lab was destroyed when its creation lost its temper and destroyed the lab and all of the scientists. It then was brought to Team Rocket HQ and was trained to use its psychic abilities. When the creature no longer wanted to be a slave to Giovanni it broke out and destroyed the Team Rocket base it was being kept in. The creation was called Mewtwo because they used DNA from a Mew to create it. Mewtwo's current location is unknown but some believe he has taken refuge on New Island." Con looked up from his computer and looked out the window. "So do you think it is in there?"

Dark King shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine but I would not doubt it. Mewtwo may be there because I am sensing a strong psychic energy coming from within the palace. I am also sensing one human and three pokémon." Dark King thought for some time. "Since the boss could not keep Mewtwo under control we can assume that Mewtwo's powers are too great for us to handle." The others nodded in agreement. Dark King then turned to James. "James, I want you to send down some surveillance drones so we can monitor what goes on down there." Just as Dark King finished his sentence the sky went from beautiful to dark grey. The sky lit up with lightning and it began to rain really hard. Dark King turned towards Blair. "Blair, activate the solar panels and get us above these clouds ASAP!"

_The Rocket_ went above the clouds and activated its solar panels to save its fuel. Dark King then turned to Meowth, Jessie, and James. "Go load up on the battle sub." Dark King then turned towards Con. "When I give the command drop the battle sub." Con nodded. "Blair stay here with Con and keep an eye on the ship." Blair was going to give a complaint but chose not to.

The battle sub surfaced at a seaport. The kids and a bunch of other trainers were lined up at the docks complaining about a ship to New Island being cancelled. The kids noticed the sub and ran to it and called out their Pokémon. The boy and his Pikachu got there first. "Team Rocket what do you want?"

The hatch opened and Jessie, James, and Meowth rode up on an elevator. Jessie looked at the boy. "If you think we're here to cause trouble,"

"Well we are certainly going to burst your bubble." James continued.

"To protect the world form devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket helping these twerps at the speed of light,"

"So please don't start a fight." James said a little afraid of Pikachu.

"Meowth dat's right!"

The boy looked utterly confused. "Why would you guys help us?"

"If we help you get to New Island we can finally find out what happened there so in other words we scratch your back you scratch ours." Jessie said with a grin. "Of course you can swim your way to the island I am sure you and your friends will make it on your own." Jessie said sarcastically and as if on cue a large lightning bolt hit the waters behind them.

The boy and his friends knew better then to trust Team Rocket but they were out of options. So against their better judgment they got on board the submarine.

Jessie escorted them into the control room for the submarine. "So twerps how about you tell us your name?"

The boy looked skeptical but decided it wouldn't do any harm. "I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Misty and Brock." Dark King turned towards the boy at the mention of the name Ash. "What?"

Dark King gave a little bow. "I am pleased to officially meet your acquaintance Ash. I am Dark King, my brother guards an ancient shrine in the orange islands but I am sure you will meet him soon enough." Ash gave a confused look. "Oh yes, where are my manners? I have yet to tell you of the legend of the orange islands.

Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning. Lest these titans wreck destruction on the world in which they clash. Though the waters great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting alone its song shall fail thus the Earth shall turn to Ash.

Oh chosen one, into thine hands bring together all three their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea. From the trio of islands ancient spheres shall you take for between life and death, all the difference you will make.

Oh chosen one, ascend to the shrine to right what is wrong and the world shall be healed by the guardian's song." Ash and his friends were a little perplexed by the legend but Dark King knew it would sink in eventually.

Ash shook his head. "I don't get what that has to do with me." Dark King fell over backwards anime style.

He jumped back up and started to shout. "Didn't you listen to a word I said? I mean come on 'thus the Earth shall turn to Ash' I thought that was pretty self-explanatory!" Ash looked a little scared and did an anime style sweat drop.

"Oh, ok now I get it I think." Ash said as Pikachu did a little anime puff sigh.

Meowth looked up from his console. "We have arrived at the palace." Dark King nodded and the sub began to surface.

Ash, Brock, Misty, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Dark King got off the sub where Con and Blair were waiting for them. Con looked a little annoyed. "Took you guys long enough!"

They all got to the palace doors and waited for someone to greet them. Dark King looked at Con and Blair. "Con and Blair I want you two to sneak around back a try to find an emergency escape route in case thing get difficult. Be careful we have no idea who brought these trainers here or why so don't do anything stupid." Con and Blair nodded and left to go around back. As soon as they were out of sight the doors opened.

A woman dressed in a brown dress with a matching hat greeted them. The weird thing was she talked almost like a robot would and her eyes never blinked not even once. "Greeting, please present your invitations." Ash presented his invitation. "Very well follow me." As soon as the last member of the group entered the door the door closed.

"Anyone else feel like this place is haunted?" James asked almost afraid to find out.

"James my boy that is ridiculous. Everyone knows that ghost pokémon are the only ghosts you will ever find anywhere and besides if this place was haunted do you think someone would live here?" Dark King said. He was trying to reassure himself more than he was James. _"There are no such things as ghosts, there are no such things as ghosts!"_ Dark King repeated in his head.

"Well I suppose not. But still it just feels creepy in here." James mumbled under his breath.

No one noticed the Mew that was following their group. The Mew looked at the group with great curiosity. _"I wonder what they are doing here? Maybe it is because of the mean pokémon."_ Mew thought to himself.

The group finally entered the dining hall where the other trainers were waiting. The Mew went down another hallway to avoid detection. The door closed behind the group. "Now that all of the worthy trainers are here I will go get the master." The women said as she got on an elevator.

Ash looked around but only saw three other four other trainers. "So I guess the storm was some sort of test." Ash said noticing Dark King nodding in agreement.

"The storm was created by a power psychic pokémon who lives here." Dark King informed.

"So the world's greatest Pokémon Master had one of his pokémon make the storm?" Ash questioned.

"I am not so sure whether or not this so called Pokémon Master even exists. It could just be an elaborate trap made by the psychic pokémon clone Mewtwo. Believe me Mewtwo has a lot of motive to want to mass murder human pokémon trainers." Ash cringed at the thought of a pokémon wanting to murder humans. "I have no doubt in my mind that Mewtwo seeks revenge for the crimes the human race has committed on him. He murdered hundreds of Team Rocket grunts and scientists when he blew-up the lab that used to be here and the Team Rocket HQ. You may be thinking yay he killed Team Rocket grunts! Well he also killed the ones who gave him life." Ash seemed surprised that anyone would do that.

"But why would a pokémon do such a thing?" Ash wondered aloud.

"He was created by Team Rocket enough said!" Misty blurted out.

"Hey I will not let you speak about Dr. Fuji like that!" Dark King screamed. Now everyone even Jessie and James had their eyes on him. "Dr. Fuji was a brilliant man just trying to revive his daughter through cloning. Unfortunately he never had the chance since Mewtwo killed him and all of his scientists. Dr. Fuji did not even like working for Team Rocket but he needed the funding. Our boss only wanted to control the most powerful pokémon the world has ever known but Dr. Fuji wanted more, much more." Ash seemed sorry for what he said.

Just then a blue light appeared in the center of a swirling stairway. A dark figure then started to descend from the light. The woman looked then spoke in her robotic type manner. "The time has come for you to meet the world's greatest pokémon trainer, the ruler of New Island and soon the whole world, Mewtwo." Mewtwo landed on the platform. His eyes still glowed as he raised a hand. "Your usefulness has ended." Mewtwo announced. The woman then fell to the floor and her cap fell off to reveal a Nurse Joy.

James got on a small walkie-talkie and whispered into it. "Hey Con it's James have you found another way in?"

"Read you loud and clear James. Yes we have found another in. We are in a lab that appears to be a cloning hatchery." Con reported.

Mewtwo then started to give a speech. "I was not born a pokémon I was created and my creators have used and betrayed me, now I stand alone I will purge this world of all who oppose me human and pokémon alike. The rain of Mewtwo will soon begin."

Blair and Con busted through the doors. Everyone turned to see them enter. Jessie then started the team's motto. "Prepare for Trouble from the Skies,"

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise," James stated.

"An evil as old as the galaxy," Blair said as she took her place next to James

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny," Con said taking his place next to Jessie.

"And don't forget me," Meowth said as he jumped on Dark King's head.

"Or me!" Dark King cried cringing under Meowth's weight.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie and James said in unison.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," Blair and Con stated together.

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Blair,"

"Con,"

"Dark King, and…"

"…Meowth now dat's a name!" Meowth cried as he jumped of Dark King.

"Whenever there is good in the universe…" Jessie and Blair both said together.

"…Team Rocket…" James and Con said with evil grins.

"…Will be there…" Meowth and Dark King said while Meowth hopped back on Dark King's head.

"…To make everything worse!" They all shouted together.

Dark King fell to the floor from Meowth's weight. "Meowth, would you mind GETTING OFF OF ME?" Meowth quickly jumped off.

"Sorry."

Mewtwo glared at Team Rocket. "So you are Team Rocket? Well then I will just have to dispose of you."

"Maybe the motto wasn't da best idea." Meowth proclaimed.

"Well then it looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Dark King said as he and the rest of Team Rocket bolted for the door. Before they could exit the door slammed shut on them. "Well that failed!" Dark King said with and anime sweat drop.

"Give me one good reason why I should not take you out right now." Mewtwo stated dryly.

"Because you resent Giovanni and all he stands for. Killing us would make you no better than he is." Dark King said with his arms crossed.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "I don't care about being better or worse than Giovanni. I just want my revenge on the humans for what they did to me."

"Mewtwo, I understand you are angry with the humans but not all of them are like Giovanni. As for the scientist who created you, Dr. Fuji, he only wanted to use cloning to revive his daughter Amber. You may not remember Ambertwo but you two were good friends until she died along with Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo, and Bulbasaurtwo. You were so full of sadness it threatened your life as well. So the scientists tried to wipe your memory of Ambertwo and the other clones to calm you down and keep you from dying." Dark King said with a look of pity.

"How do you know so much?" Mewtwo asked.

"I am one of the higher ranking Rockets so I have access even to your files. As for Dr. Fuji his true intentions for the cloning project were clear to even the newest of grunts. Giovanni only wanted to control the most powerful pokémon the world as ever known. Dr. Fuji knew this but he needed the funding Giovanni offered. Fuji did not care about the power or the wealth his project would generate all he cared about was reviving his daughter. Although now Giovanni probably won't let me or my teammates into restricted files since we have failed many times lately." Dark King said with some regret.

"So you expect me to believe you?"

"No, I expect you to do what you believe is right."

Mewtwo pondered for a minute or two. He then decided to go with his plans.

-I am too lazy to write the whole battle sequence so just watch the movie-

Team Rocket woke up on New Island. New Island was lush and green and untouched by manmade structures (yah right). Jessie looked around and notice the Island was void of any life except for her teammates. "I have no idea how we got here but…"

James cut her off. "…who cares this is paradise!"

Meowth nodded. "Another happy ending."

Dark King knew they were there for a reason but he could not remember why. "Anyone else get the feeling like they are forgetting something?"

Con nodded. "Yah actually I do. I just can't remember what." Con then saw _The Rocket_ in the sky. "Hey boss how do we get back on _The Rocket_ from here?"

Dark King pulled the ship towards them with his psychic powers. He then parked the ship on the opposite side of the island. "There now since that is solved…Ahh!"

Jessie kicked Dark King in the back of the head. "Why in the world did you put it clear over there?" She screamed.

"So we can build our new home base here!" Dark King said giving her a death glair.

-Two Months Later-

The home base was two times the size of _The Rocket_. It had ten bedrooms, ten bathrooms, a foyer, a computer room, the legends room was moved from the ship and put into one of the rooms in the base, a dining hall, a lab, two hangers, and a two level basement. Altogether there was six floors. The lower levels were the labs and the Water-Hanger. The top floor was the Sky-Hanger. The Sky-Hanger was made large enough to house _The Rocket_. A replica of the legends room was made for _The Rocket_ so they could still have access to all of the world's legends.

Two days after the bases completion _The Rocket_ and its crew went to the Orange Islands to pursue Ash and Pikachu. The ship was just above the islands of fire, ice, and lightning. Meowth looked out the window and noticed the islands right away. "Hey Darky check it out we're near the islands of fire, ice, and lightning."

"Yes Meowth I know. Moltres the bird of fire, Zapdos the bird of lighting, and Aritcuno the bird of ice reside here and protect the balance. Although I fear the balance maybe in danger, we need to keep an eye on them. James, deploy a surveillance drone to keep watch." James nodded and punched in the codes to deploy the drone.


End file.
